Yaya Yah and The Seven BoBoiBoys
by Fanlady
Summary: Ini bukan kisah dongeng biasa. Ini kisah seorang gadis yang dipertemukan dengan tujuh makhluk ceb- kurcaci lucu, yang menyusahkan namun juga menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Sejak itu hidup Yaya berubah, dan mungkin perubahan itu tidak akan berjalan terlalu baik. /snow white!AU, all elemental x Yaya/ [DISCONTINUED]


" **Yaya Yah and The Seven BoBoiBoys** "

 **Chapter 1 : The BoBoiBoys**

A BoBoiBoy collab-fanfiction by **Fanlady** , **IntonPutri Ice Diamond** , **Adiaz Rue** , and **Syifa589**

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fakfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : fantasy!AU, snow white!AU, Yaya x all elemental BoBoiBoy, kurcaci!elemental, super OOC. Terinspirasi dari film Snow White and The Seven Dwarves © Disney

 **Selamat membaca~!**

.

.

.

Gadis berkerudung merah jambu terlihat tengah menyapu dengan begitu telaten. Rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan di depannya ditanami berbagai bunga warna-warni cantik menjadi latar belakang sosoknya yang terlihat anggun. Sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan nada-nada merdu, membuat para burung di pohon tak tahan untuk tak ikut berkicau bersamanya.

Sosok seorang bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi mengamatinya mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, "Nona Yaya tidak capek?"

Mendengar perkataan bocah tesebut, gadis yang dipanggil Yaya itu menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya sejenak dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya."

"Kenapa nona terlihat begitu senang saat mengerjakan semua hal? Tidakkah nona merasa lelah?" Kembali sosok mungil itu bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Yaya tersenyum lembut, menatap bocah manis di depannya dengan hangat. "Tentu saja aku tidak lelah. Aku justru menganggapnya hal yang menyenangkan."

"Huh?" Bocah itu melenguh, semakin bingung. "Senang? Bagaimana bersih-bersih bisa membuatmu senang? Apa kau terbiasa melakukan hal ini di rumahmu yang dulu, Nona Yaya?"

"Yah, tidak juga ..." Yaya bergumam setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Aku hanya menyukainya karena dengan ini aku bisa merasa senang dan melepas sejenak masalah hidup," Yaya tersenyum, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Bagaimana mungkin melakukan hal membosankan seperti ini membuatmu bisa melepas masalah?" sosok mungil itu mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

Dihentikannya gerakan menyapunya, Yaya berkacak pinggang menatap sang bocah. "Membosankan? Dari mana kau tahu kegiatan ini membosankan?"

Bocah mungil itu membusungkan dada, terlihat teramat bangga. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku yang mengurus rumah! Aku membuat semuanya bersih, yang lain cuma meracau!" Pipi bocah itu mengembung, membuat Yaya tertawa.

"Daripada kau terus mengoceh, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku saja?" Kini Yaya menatap manik keemasan bocah tersebut. Terlihat sekali bagaimana ia sebenarnya lelah menjadi tumpuan diantara mereka semua.

"Bukankah tadi nona bilang menyukainya? Kenapa tidak dikerjakan sendiri saja kalau begitu?" Sosok kecil itu tersenyum jahil. Manik emasnya menyipit saat ia memandang gadis merah jambu di hadapannya.

Dahi Yaya berkedut kesal. Sosok pendek di depannya ini terkadang bisa membuat dirinya naik darah. "Haduh... terserah Gempa saja kalau beitu. Tapi, jangan harap ada makanan enak nanti malam lho, ya."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Ba-baiklah, aku akan bantu! Kemarikan sapunya, nona!"

Yaya terkikik, ia berikan sapu seukuran bocah itu kepadanya. "Bantu sampai bersih, ya?"

Bocah yang dipanggil Gempa itu mengangguk, walau sedikit menggerutu. Yaya mau tak mau tersenyum geli. Ia senang tentu saja, karena di sini semuanya selalu bersedia untuk membantunya. Walau tak semuanya melakukan dengan senang hati.

'Saat di rumahku dulu, Ying tak pernah mau membantu,' batin Yaya. Mendadak saja ia teringat kembali akan sosok sang kakak tiri yang dulu sebenanrya sangat disayanginya, namun kini berubah menjadi sosok menakutkan yang kerap kali menghantui mimpi buruknya.

Yaya tahu, meskipun bersembunyi di pondok kecil hutan ini, Ying akan terus mencarinya. Kapan saja kemungkinan ia akan bisa menemukan Yaya. Membuat Yaya selalu was-was. Ia rahasiakan masalah ini dari ke-tujuh teman kecilnya.

"Ada apa, nona Yaya? Wajahmu terlihat muram." Gempa menatap Yaya dengan netra emasnya yang seolah bisa menembus langsung isi pikiran Yaya.

Kadang Yaya merasa sedikit bersalah pada tujuh kurcaci yang telah menjaga dan mengijinkannya untuk bersembunyi di sini. Namun apa daya, Yaya merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka. Entah kapan saat yang tepat itu.

Menghela napas, Yaya kembali menyapu. Ia hiraukan tatapan kecewa yang dipendarkan Gempa. Tapi lambat laun ia pun kembali mengikuti aktivitas Yaya.

Sambil membersihkan rumah yang untuk sementara ini ia tempati, Yaya teringat bagaimana ia bisa menemukan pondok kecil mereka.

Harinya gelap, dan ia menangis sepanjang jalan. Tidak tahu ke mana arah dirinya akan berhenti. Sendirian. Seandainya Yaya tidak berjumpa dengan salah satu kurcaci, mungkin dirinya akan mati. Tapi sebuah harapan selalu memaksanya agar tetap hidup. Kurcaci manis pembawa kebahagiaan dan cahaya baru dalam hidup Yaya. Saat Yaya begitu ketakutan dan tersesat, mereka lah yang mau menolongnya. Yaya begitu bersyukur dengan kehidupannya saat ini, walau pun jauh dari kata mewah dibandingkan rumahnya dahulu.

Yaya tahu ia berhutang budi pada para makhluk mungil yang dengan baik hati bersedia memberikan rumah mereka sebagai tempat berlindungnya untuk sementara. Tapi Yaya juga merindukan rumahnya sendiri. Rumah yang nyaman dan hangat, sebelum kehadiran sang kakak tiri merusak segalanya.

Yaya ingat sekali bagaimana Ying bertindak memulai semua mimpi buruknya ini. Tersenyum manis di depan dan menuntunnya selalu namun menyembunyikan iri hati yang menumbuhkan benci.

'Kalau saja perjodohan itu tak pernah terjadi, mungkin nasibku tak akan seburuk ini', gadis itu berandai.

Pria dari desa seberang yang cukup tampan. Yaya sudah sering mendengar namanya, dan beberapa kali melihat sosoknya saat ia berjalan-jalan di kota. Namun tak pernah disangka sang ayah justru memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Yaya dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memang rupawan dan sering dibicarakan dengan penuh damba oleh para gadis. Tapi Yaya sama sekali tak tertarik. Malah menurutnya sang ayah yang telah mencapai usia paruh baya terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

Pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya itu terkesan cuek, namun perhatian. Dan sekarang Yaya tidak tahu menahu lagi tentangnya, lagipula ia memang tak terlalu peduli. Laki-laki itu terlalu arogan. Yaya sama sekali tak menyukainya. Ia akan dengan senang hati menukar posisinya dengan Ying, seandainya kakaknya itu memintanya secara baik-baik, bukan dengan berencana membunuhnya. Dasar hilang akal.

Yaya lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, namun tetap meneruskan menyapu. Ia tak memperhatikan sekitar karena masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Alhasil, satu kurcaci yang lewat terkena imbasnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Tersentak dari lamunannya, akhirnya Yaya sadar apa yang diperbuatnya barusan. Bisa gawat seandainya kurcaci yang satu ini marah. "Eh, ma-maafkan aku, Halilintar! Aku tak sengaja, sungguh!"

Halilintar mengerucutkan bibir. Serangkaian makian sudah siap terlontar, namun ditahannya karena tak ingin menyakiti hati Yaya. Halilintar akhirnya mengembuskan napas, dan dengan melompat, menyentil dahi Yaya.

"Lain kali kepala itu jangan terbang di angkasa terus. Nanti ada korban."

'Kereeen', batin Gempa yang berbinar mengamati. Yaya mengaduh kesakitan, sentilan di dahinya tadi cukup menyakitkan. Diusap dahinya dengan perasaan sebal.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku, wahai Pangeran Halilintar."

Halilintar melotot mendengar nada ejekan dalam kalimat Yaya, sedangkan Gempa justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sorotan tajam Halilintar kini tertuju pada sang kurcaci yang dianggap paling tua itu.

"Gempaaa ... apa maksudmu tertawa?"

"Pfft ... habisnya ekspresimu terlihat lucu. Jarang lho, kau terlihat seperti itu." Gempa masih tertawa dan menyeka air mata karena tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

Pipi Halilintar semakin mengembung kesal. Wajahnya memerah, terlihat siap meledak kapan saja. Sampai sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatnya terlonjak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut-ribut?" seorang kurcaci bertopi biru muncul entah darimana dan tersenyum lebar memandang mereka.

Oh, wajah penuh senyum lebar yang menjengkelkan bagi Halilintar datang ke hadapannya. Halilintar yang memang sedang ingin meledak, bertambah api amarahnya melihat kurcaci biru itu.

"Oi! Jangan mengagetkan begitu, dong! Tidak lihat ya, aku sedang marah sekarang?!" Halilintar berharap Taufan akan takut padanya saat dirinya berkelakuan lebih galak. Namun, kekehan yang diterimanya membuatnya naik darah seketika.

"Aih, kakak ini~ Jangan galak-galak amat, dong! Keimutan kakak jadi tertutup, tuh!" Kekehan Taufan makin nyaring dan ia memainkan gemas pipi Hali yang semakin memerah kian detik berlalu.

Sudah cukup!

"TAUFAAANNN!"

Tawa Taufan malah meledak. "Ah, ada tomat merah punya kaki!" ledeknya.

Dan mereka pun mulai saling berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi pondok yang sedari tadi dibersihkan Yaya dan Gempa. Membuat yang bekerja mengelus-ngelus dada.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau di luar terus? Ini sudah mau hujan." Satu lagi kurcaci muncul. Mata sayunya menatap kedua saudaranya yang masih saling berlarian ke sana-kemari. "Dan mengapa dua makhluk itu kejar-kejaran?" tanyanya malas.

"Biasalah," Gempa menghela napas lelah.

Suatu perasaan aneh tiba-tiba hinggap dalam benak Yaya. Bahagia. Itu yang tengah dirasakan Yaya. Dikelilingi teman kecilnya yang begitu perhatian, membuatnya selalu merasa hangat. Tak peduli meski mereka kadang cukup merepotkan, namun Yaya benar-benar bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan mereka. Walau Yaya sadar bahwa mungkin ia tak akan merasakan kebahagiaan itu cukup lama.

Yaya mendongakkan kepala dan melihat awan kelabu gelap yang bergulung-gulung menutupi langit biru. Seketika ia teringat kembali segala ketakutan yang dialaminya saat ia ditinggalkan seorang diri di hutan ini.

Guntur yang menggelegar, angin yang menjerit nyaring, dan hujan yang seolah tanpa belas kasihan membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup. Semua itu membuat Yaya takut, terutama karena ia hanya sendirian di tempat yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Berlari tak tentu arah, berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari maut yang mengejarnya. Yaya terkadang heran bagaimana ia bisa lolos dan selamat sampai saat ini. Padahal orang yang mengincarnya dahulu adalah orang yang memiliki jiwa yang menakutkan.

"Nona Yaya? Ada apa?"

"Eh?" Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, berusaha mengusir memori yang masih belum bisa dihapus. Iris hazel-nya menatap Gempa di sebelahnya. Dapat Yaya lihat raut wajah khawatir pada wajah Gempa. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Gempa," Yaya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala berbalut topi Kurcaci tersebut, "cuma termenung aja."

Gempa membuka mulut, mungkin hendak mengatakan kalau dia tahu Yaya sedang berbohong, namun sang kurcaci berwajah mengantuk kembali bersuara nyaring memanggil mereka.

"Gempa, Nona Yaya, cepat masuk ke rumah! Sudah gerimis!"

Terlambat, hujan segera berguyur deras, membuat mereka dalam sekejap telah basah kuyup.

"'kan sudah dikasih tahu mau hujan, tapi tetap di sana tidak beranjak. Lihat! Semuanya basah." Sosok kurcaci yang berdiri di pintu terlihat marah. "Sebentar jangan dulu masuk, aku akan ambilkan handuk. Jangan masuk kalau belum kering." Kurcaci itu lalu berlari masuk mengambil handuk.

Halilintar dan Gempa berdiri di depan pintu, menggigil kedinginan di bawah guyuran hujan, dan Yaya —yang tingginya melampaui mereka— berinisiatif memberikan perlindungan dari tetes-tetes hujan dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas kedua kurcaci kecil itu.

"Tak apa, nona Yaya. Jangan memayungi kami, nanti nona bisa kebasahan," kata Gempa.

"Setidaknya aku ingin bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini untuk membalas semua kebaikan kalian padaku," balas Yaya, tersenyum manis.

Tapi ada satu kurcaci yang sama sekali tak kelihatan keberatan dengan turunnya hujan. "Yippi! Saatnya mandi hujan!" Taufan menjerit girang dan menari gembira di bawah derasnya hujan yang terus mengguyur.

Yaya yang melihatnya segera khawatir. "Taufan, hei! Jangan main hujan-hujanan! Nanti sakit!" Seruan Yaya teredam suara air hujan. Taufan terus saja menari girang tanpa peduli kulitnya yang mulai mengerut.

"Aduh, mesti gimana ini?" gadis berkerudung itu bergumam khawatir. Namun satu Kurcaci yang berada dalam naungannya cuma cuek tak acuh.

"Biarkan saja," Halilintar berucap sembari mendelik tajam pada Taufan yang tengah melompati genangan air. "Dia selalu begitu. Kalau sakit, itu salah dia. Tak usah dipikirkan."

"Yakin? Bakal repot nanti kalau Taufan benar-benar sakit," Yaya kembali berujar sembari mengawasi Taufan cemas. Jika saja ada payung ini tidak akan terjadi. Mereka akan segera ke pondok berlindung dari hujan.

"Oi! Cepat kemari, aku bawakan handuk, nih."

Tersadar teriakan memanggil mereka yang masih terguyur. Yaya segera menarik mereka bertiga ke rumah.

Taufan merengek tak suka saat ditarik masuk oleh Yaya. "Ayolah, tuan putri, biarkan aku menikmati hujan ini. Sebentar saja," ia memasang ekspresi memelas terbaiknya. Tapi Yaya sama sekali tidak luluh.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu memanggilku tuan putri, Taufan. Aku bukan seorang putri. Dan tidak, kau tidak boleh berlama-lama di bawah hujan, nanti kau bisa sakit."

Taufan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap heran kepada Yaya. "Huh, padahal kan kedengarannya bagus kalau kupanggil Putri Yaya. Dan lagi, aku ini kuat, kok. Tak seperti kak Hali~"

Halilintar yang merasa tersindir kembali, langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Taufan. "Apa kau bilang?! KAU BILANG AKU LEMAH?!" Kali ini Halilintar benar-benar akan segera meledak.

Taufan pun sedikit terkejut dengan naiknya suara sang kakak. Suara Halilintar bahkan hampir menyaingi suara guntur yang kebetulan ikut terdengar saat itu.

Gempa yang kaget berada di tengah mereka, segera melerai. "T-tenang, Hali. Taufan cuma bercanda. Kau juga Taufan! Jangan memprovokasi kakakmu terus!"

Jujur Yaya akui kalau ia terkesima melihat dua bocah bertolak belakang itu langsung tak cek-cok lagi hanya dengan sedikit teguran dari Gempa. Tapi Yaya tak bersuara, ia tuntun para kurcaci bertubuh anak-anak itu menuju rumah kecil mereka. Di depan pelataran, memegang beberapa handuk, berdirilah Blaze yang tersenyum lebar dan Ice yang menyemat ekspresi bosan.

"Lama sekali," Ice membuka suara.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Taufan saja, Ice." Lagi Halilintar melirik Taufan dengan tampang kesal.

"Hhe ... biar saja! Lagipula ini seru."

"Seru apanya? Nanti kau sakit yang repot aku juga, 'kan?" Kali ini Gempa membela Halilntar.

"Maaf kalau begitu," cengiran khasnya keluar sementara Taufan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu bertengkar lagi. Ayo, aku akan siapkan air hangat supaya kalian bisa mandi dan berganti baju." Yaya menggiring para kurcaci masuk, dan lantai kayu yang mengkilap segera saja dipenuhi bercak-bercak air dari pakaian mereka yang basah.

Yaya sedikit menghela napasnya. Tingkah para kurcaci ini terkadang membuat Yaya tersenyum geli, walau kadang merasa jengkel juga. Ditambah postur tubuh mereka yang mini. Benar-benar mirip seperti adiknya.

"Jadi, siapa duluan yang akan mandi?" Gempa bertanya pada Halilintar dan Taufan. Sedangkan yang ditanya langsung beradu pandang satu sama lain, seolah-olah tengah bertelepati.

"Bukan aku!" Mereka kompak berteriak.

Gempa menghela napas, menggapai dan menarik lengan Yaya. "Kita akan mandi bertiga, nona."

"E-eh, mandi masing-masing, lah." Wajah Yaya memerah.

Gempa mengerutkan kening bingung melihat reaksi Yaya. "Kenapa wajah nona memerah? Maksudnya aku, Halilintar, dan Taufan yang mandi bersama, bukan nona Yaya," katanya.

"Ah! Tuan Putri mau ikut mandi bersama kami?" Taufan memandang Yaya antusias.

"Hush! Jangan sembarangan!" Jitakan keras dilayangkan Halilintar di puncak kepala Taufan.

Taufan mengelus jitakan di kepalanya. Mulut mungilnya dimajukan, tanda sedang sebal. "Aduh! Sakit, tahu! Kak Hali juga jangan sembarang jitak orang, dong!"

Yaya menahan tawanya. Entah kenapa, terkadang pertengkaran kecil mereka terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan lucu. Walau pada akhirnya, Yaya harus memisahkan mereka sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

"Hei, sudah dong, jangan berantem lagi."

Halilintar dan Taufan menghentikan pertengkarannya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya satu sama lain. Yaya hampir saja kelepasan tertawa jika saja tidak mendapat tatapan maut Halilintar.

"Ayo!" Gempa menarik lengan kedua adik sablengnya itu menjauhi Yaya. "Kita mandi sekarang! Nanti sakit, Nona Yaya yang repot!"

Yaya mendengar keluh kesah mereka nyaring bahkan setelah Gempa menutup dan mengunci pintu. Diliputi rasa penasaran, Yaya mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di kamar mandi dengan menempelkan telinga pada daun pintu.

'Ini karena aku peduli', batin Yaya membela diri entah ke siapa. Bukan karena mereka membuatku gemas—

Ice yang melihat kegiatan ketiga orang itu hanya menatap datar. Sudah biasa dengan kelakuan kakak-kakaknya yang di luar batas wajar. Sedangkan Blaze melenggang ke ruang tengah untuk menemui dua saudaranya yang lain, Thorn dan Solar.

Ice lalu mendekati Yaya yang masih sibuk menguping —sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mengintip— ketiga kurcaci yang tengah mandi. Ice menarik ujung gaun Yaya yang masih sedikit basah.

"Ice lapar ... Mau makan ..." katanya dengan wajah memelas.

Yaya sedikit terkejut saat ada sebuah tangan mungil menarik gaunnya. Ia pun menundukkan pandangan pada Ice yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Eh, Ice lapar? Bukannya tadi sudah makan, ya?"

Ice menatap Yaya dengan sorot datarnya yang biasa. "Lapar lagi.."

'Ya Tuhan..'

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan buatkan kamu sesua—"

Pintu ruangan dibuka keras dengan tendangan, memperlihatkan sosok Thorn serta Blaze yang melompat masuk ala katak.

Yaya gagap.

"A-Ada a-a-a—"

Solar masuk belakangan dan menghela napas dengan cool-nya. "Mereka lagi lomba loncat katak," jelas kurcaci paling bling-bling itu.

Yaya yang awalnya terlihat kaget lama-lama luluh juga dengan sikap kekanakan dua kurcaci manis yang masih melompat-lompat ke sana-kemari sambil berteriak gembira, menyaingi suara hujan di luar.

'Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari kelakuan imut mereka!' Yaya menjerit dalam hati.

"Hey, hentikan, kalian bisa tersungkur nanti," tangan Yaya diletakkan di pinggang, berpura-pura galak walau dalam hati menahan diri untuk tak mencubit emas pipi gembil mereka satu-persatu.

"Yaah.. Padahal tadi hampir menang ..." Thorn mengeluh, memasang ekspresi (sok) polos andalannya.

"Nona Yaya mau ikut juga, tidak? Ini menyenangkan, lho!" Blaze menatap Yaya dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh, ti-tidak, terima kasih..." Yaya menolak halus.

"Yaah ... ayolah, nona Yaya ..." Thorn dan Blaze merengek mengajak Yaya ikut bermain.

"Nona Yaya, Ice lapaaaar..."

Yaya kebingungan dengan tiga kurcaci mungil yang kini mengerubunginya sambil terus merengek.

Solar yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan mengibaskan rambutnya tak acuh. Wajah imutnya berekspresi penuh gaya. Namun, iris kuningnya berkilat penuh makna.

"Hei! Kalian!" Solar berseru, membuat semua yang ada di hadapannya menoleh. "Kalian tidak kasihan, ya, pada nona Yaya? Sudahlah! Lebih baik nona Yaya ikut aku dulu!"

Yaya hanya pasrah saat Solar membawanya ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. Yaya kebingungan, tak biasanya Solar menarik orang seenaknya saja.

"Kenapa ke sini, Solar?"

"Ehehehe ..." Solar hanya terkekeh, tangannya memberikan sebuah sisir kepada Yaya. "Tolong sisirkan rambut Solar ya, nona Yaya."

'Astaga—'

Mulut Yaya hampir tak sengaja melontarkan setiap makian yang pernah didengarnya diucapkan oleh Ying. Namun dengan hati penuh ketabahan, disambarnya —secara ikhlas dan halus tentunya— sisir yang disodorkan manis oleh Solar.

Dengan sangat ikhlas, Yaya kini duduk bersila di belakang Solar yang duduk di bangku bundar kecilnya, berhadapan dengan meja rias yang sama kecilnya. Kacamata kuning yang bertengger di hidungnya tak henti ia mainkan.

'Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang pengasuh anak ...' Yaya membatin.

"AH, SOLAR CURANG!" Ketiga kurcaci yang memperebutkan Yaya tadi ikut masuk ke kamar dan berteriak protes tanda tak setuju.

"Biar saja, pokoknya, Nona Yaya sama Solar aja. Ya, 'kan, nona?" Solar menatap Yaya dengan seksama.

"Err ..." Sekarang Yaya harus menjawab apa? Jika salah bicara sedikit saja, bisa-bisa rumah ini akan hancur seketika.

"Umm..." Yaya akhirnya hanya bisa meringis memandang para kurcaci yang mengelilinginya saling menuntut perhatian.

"Nona Yaya, mau makaaan ..."

"Main sama Blaze yuk, Nona Yaya!"

"Sama Thorn aja, nona!"

"Eh, nona Yaya belum selesai sisirin rambut Solar!"

Mereka mulai saling bergulat untuk memperebutkan Yaya. Keempat kurcaci itu bergulingan di lantai dan saling menjerit juga cakar-cakaran, membuat Yaya panik. Kamar yang tadinya rapi kini terlihat begitu berantakan. Berusaha melerai, namun Yaya takut mereka tanpa sengaja akan mencakar wajahnya. Seruan, bahkan teriakan Yaya untuk meminta mereka berhenti sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

"Sudah dong! Nanti aku—"

"Sudah kubilang, nona Yaya harus menyisir rambutku lebih dulu!"

"Tapi aku lapaaaarrrr!"

"Aku butuh hiburaaaannnn!"

Sepasang manik ruby tiba-tiba muncul, memancarkan cahaya merah pertanda garangnya singa. Kurcaci pemilik wajah dengan alis menukik tajam ke bawah itu bersiap untuk mengeluarkan semua amarahnya.

"HEI, KALIAN! BERHENTI ATAU TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENDAPAT NONA YAYA."

Halilintar berekspresi sangar dengan berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu. Alisnya menukik ke bawah menyatu membentuk V. Ia ketuk-ketukkan kakinya pada lantai, menunggu jawaban saudara serta Yaya pada pertanyaannya.

Jawaban akan ia dapatkan, kalau saja ia pakai baju lengkap dan bukannya sehelai handuk—

Yaya hanya bisa melongo.

Lalu Taufan masuk dengan bersiul, sama-sama dibalut handuk seperti Halilintar. Gempa menyusul setelahnya dan berjalan dengan kaki diseret dan wajah meringis.

'Apa yang—?!'

"A-aaah! Setidaknya kalian pakai baju dulu," jerit Yaya —sedikit terlambat— seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kami memang hendak pakai baju, tuan putri. Tapi kenapa tuan putri malah ada di kamar kami? Mau melihat kami ganti baju?" tanya Taufan, nyengir.

"Nona Yaya juga kenapa belum ganti baju? 'Kan basah, nanti masuk angin, lho," kata Gempa.

"Ah, be-benar ju— HATCHU!"

"Nah, lho, sudah masuk angin duluan ternyata," Taufan kembali berceletuk.

Yaya mengusap hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Hidungnya pun terasa tersumbat. Kepalanya juga sedikit pusing, suhu badan pun terasa meningkat pula.

"Ya sudah, aku akan ganti baju dulu ..." gumamnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ka—"

Thorn menghentikan ucapannya saat tatatapan maut Halilintar seakan mengintimidasi dirinya.

Halilintar kemudian membuka mulut, mungkin hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang menusuk hati dan mengusik jiwa. Namun suara bedebam yang mendadak muncul membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Memperoleh perhatian semua kurcaci dan tanda tanya dari mereka.

Seseorang telah ambruk.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Yaya.

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Halo! Maaf aku malah publish fanfik baru bukannya lanjutin yang masih terbengkalai orz

Berawal dari rasa frustasi karena writer's block yang berkepanjangan, aku ngajak orang buat kolab, dan tiga makhluk unyu menerima ajakanku dengan tangan terbuka. Dan akhirnya lahirnya fanfik ini~

Awalnya mau bikin ini kayak cerita dongeng, tapi setelah dikolab malah jadi humor receh gini x"D

Tapi, semoga pembaca sekalian menikmati cerita kami~!

Makaih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Berkenan meninggalkan sedikit review?


End file.
